1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wing-mounted gas turbine engines typically are mounted within nacelles. In addition to transmitting thrust from the engine to the wing of an aircraft, a nacelle also typically performs other functions such as routing various fluids, e.g., hydraulic fluid and air, and electricity to other portions of the engine and aircraft. Unfortunately, these functions oftentimes result in the nacelle incurring a size penalty. That is, a larger nacelle typically is required in order to accommodate these functions, with the larger nacelle typically resulting in higher aerodynamic drag and associated loss in aircraft performance, e.g., fuel economy.